Kisandra/Original Timeline
Kisandra Cassaventes (キサンドラ カッサベンテス, Kisandora Kassabentesu) is a character in the Astral Lineage series of fighting games. She is the younger sister to Kristos, older sister to Kilina, mother to Klymene, and aunt to Millicent and Cyril. Kisandra made her debut in Soulcalibur III, and has returned for Soulcalibur IV, Soulcalibur Astral Swords, Soulcalibur Astral Swords - A New Light and Soulcalibur Astral Swords - A Dark Destiny. She made a cameo in Soulcalibur: The Spirit Lineage. What lies in her soul is Protection. Biography Early Life Kisandra was born August 2nd, 1572 to two commoners, Erríkos and Kaarina Cassaventes. Although, her time with her Parents was short-lived. In 1574, shortly after her Sister, Kilina was born, Kisandra was left on the streets by her Parents, a long with her sister. Her Parents were both murdered shortly after, unbeknown to Kisandra as she was only a baby. She was then taken to the Kingdom of Grandall by an unknown creature named, Astra. Kisandra lived her life raised in the castle, training to become a warrior. She never knew about her Parents tragic passing and was led to believe that she was simply abandoned by them. She would not find out the truth until many years later. Soulcalibur III - 1591 - Kisandra is now 18 years old. Now a fully trained warrior, her and her sister, Kilina, fight alongside the Kingdom of Grandall in hopes of taking over other Kingdoms. The two sisters stick close by each other, most of the time with their childhood friend and fellow warrior, Abelia. However, Kisandra does not exactly enjoy fighting in the war. She doesn't like violence, or battle at all. Taking over other Kingdoms, killing many on her way just felt morally wrong for her. She couldn't take it any longer, constantly confiding in her younger sister, crying out of battle. "Kilina, I just can't do it any longer" Kisandra cries. "All the pain, the death I can't take it! Not only that but... But... I'm scared, scared that you may get hurt, or die!" Kisandra shouts, bawling. Kilina hugs her sister. "Don't worry, Kisandra. Just prepare yourself for battle tomorrow, stay close to me. I have a plan.. Make sure Klymene is out of here and safe, before tomorrow" Kilina says as she gets up. Kisandra looks at her with curiosity across her face, she wipes her tears away and Kilina gives her a quick nod as she leaves. The next day, amidst the battle, Kisandra sticks close to her sister. "It's time!" Kilina states. Kisandra looks at her confused. "Flee!" she shouts. The pair run through the battlefield, attempting to flee the Kingdom altogether. However, they don't get very far. They are stopped by multiple warriors from their own Kingdom as they flee, fleeing is a crime, the sentence is death. The sister fight hordes of Men, but it's too much, they are getting too weak. Kisandra manages to knock a few more warriors out before almost collapsing. She notices a clearance and attempts to run with her sister in tow. The pair make it out, barley alive. "Now where do we go?" Kisandra asks. Before Kilina even has time to answer a voice in the distance shouts out. "You're going nowhere!" The sisters turn around and see their childhood friend stand before them. "Abelia please... We must leave! I can't stand the war anymore" Kisandra begs. Abelia looks away, saddened. "I'm sorry Kisandra, but if you and your sister are fleeing... Well, you know the law.. I'm loyal to my Kingdom, I'll fight you if I must". Abelia attacks the sisters with tears in her eyes, and a long fight ensures. Kisandra and Kilina are both too weak to continue, they fall to the ground, bloody and bruised. Abelia walks towards them, with her sword and shield raised. "I'm sorry..." she says, as a tear falls from her eye. Just as Abelia is about to strike, an arrow, marked with blue feather at the end, flies towards Abelia, hitting her in the shoulder. She winces, but the sisters see this as an opening. Kisandra kicks Abelia down as she mutters sorry, before getting up and running with her sister. Leaving the Kingdom of Grandall once and for all. The pair, finally free from the Kingdom, free from the war, travel the lands for a while before coming across a Woman named Hilde. Hilde sees that they are badly injured and takes them to her homeland of Wolfkrone to be patched up. She tells the pair about the Evil Seed, Soul Edge and the spirit sword, Soul Calibur. Telling Kisandra about this, the pain the evil sword is causing in the world, she agrees to join Hilde's army. This time, fighting for a good cause. To rid the world of evil. Although Kisandra does not like war, she wants to put her skills to good use and help defeat the evil sword, as well as protect the spirit sword. Kisandra swears she will do all it takes to destroy the evil sword... No matter what the cost. Soulcalibur IV - 1591 - A few months have passed since Kisandra joined Hilde's Kingdom in an attempt to destroy Soul Edge. Now 19, Kisandra is more willing than ever to destroy the evil sword and protect Soul Calibur. Especially for her daughters sake, who is residing in Wolfkrone castle. Kisandra's thoughts on war are still the same, however she will do anything it takes to protect her family. She travels each day with Hilde and her sister battling many Malfested, drawing closer and closer to the evil sword. One morning however, Kisandra wakes up to a note from her sister... A most troubling note: Dear Kisandra, I'm guessing you will disapprove of this, you'll probably call me young and naive, but I have went on a journey to find Soul Edge. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. You may think I'm crazy for doing this, but the sword could help. You heard Hilde, Soul Edge is really powerful. I could use it to protect the Kingdom, to protect Soul Calibur, to protect Klymene! I know people say it is evil, I have seen the malfested.. But maybe, just maybe in the hands of a good person, the sword won't be evil? I'm sure that is the case! I will be home soon. I love you, sis. Kilina "No! Kilina, no!" Kisandra screams. She jumps up and rushes out, tears streaming down her face. "What are you doing Kilina?" she says to herself "Why pursue Soul Edge?" Kisandra runs out of the castle into the courtyard. "I will find you!" she says. So Kisandra sets off on a journey to find her sister. Kisandra begins to exit the courtyard, before being stopped by Hilde. "Kisandra! I've just found this note from your sister!" Hilde pulls out the note that was left in Kisandra's room. "Is she crazy?! She will die! Or worse... Find the sword and become possessed by it!" Hilde warns. Kisandra cries, knowing that Hilde speaks the truth. "You do know, her pursuing the sword makes her a danger to my kingdom... I'm sorry, but she must be found... And killed" Hilde states. "No!" Kisandra begs. "Please, you can't! She's my sister! Is there nothing that can save her from becoming malfested?! What about Soul Calibur?!" Kisandra asks. Hilde shakes her head. "Soul Calibur was made to counter Soul Edge, to destroy it. If Kilina gets Soul Edge and Soul Calibur is used to destroy it, I don't know what will happen to your sister. Besides, Soul Calibur is in the hands of Siegfried." Kisandra stumbles backwards, shocked. "Siegfried..." She whispers to herself "That's why you left...". "I need Soul Calibur!" Kisandra shouts, and attempts to run off. "Stop! I'm sorry Kisandra.. I cannot let you do that!" Hilde attacks her friend and a battle ensures. Weakened, Hilde attempts to strike Kisandra one last time. However, Kisandra manages to dodge the attack and knocks Hilde down, apologising in the process. Hilde lays on the floor out cold and Kisandra continues out of the courtyard, going off to pursue Siegfried and her sister. Kisandra travels far, battling many warriors on her way. Each step she takes she senses she is getting closer to the spirit sword, to Siegfried. Suddenly, Kisandra feels a connection she hasn't felt for a while. She knew she was close to him... She was close to Siegfried. Kisandra reaches Ostrheinsburg, her heart raced as she felt a holy power cover her body. She had felt this before, the Man she once knew... Siegfried. "I found you!" Kisandra shouts. Siegfried turns around and sees the brown haired Woman standing before him. "Kisandra... Is that you? I told you not to follow me, I can't see-" Kisandra interrupts Siegfried. "It's not about her, it's about that sword... I need it" Siegfried looks down at the spirit sword he's holding in his hands. "Soul Calibur? Why would you? I'm sorry.. I cannot let you have it, I need it to defeat Nightmare, to destroy Soul Edge!" Siegfried shouts. Kisandra falls to her knees. "Siegfried please! It's my sister.. I need it to save her! She went to pursue Soul Edge.. If she finds it, if she has it now... Soul Calibur is the only thing that can save her. I must have that sword!" Kisandra stands up and looks towards Siegfried. "Nightmare has Soul Edge, she probably dead by now. Even if she did get the sword.. Well, she would have to be killed. I'm sorry." Kisandra cries. "No! I will save her. If you won't give me the sword then... Then, I'll have to take it by force!" Kisandra launches towards Siegfried and the pair battle. Kisandra strikes Siegfried and he goes flying across the battlefield, Soul Calibur flying from his hands. Kisandra rushes towards the sword, picking it up and raising it in the air. The sword morphs into a sword and shield and Kisandra's outfit changes into shades of blue. Siegfried winces as he sits up, looking over at Kisandra. He realises the sword has accepted her. "Kisandra please don't..." he mutters. "I must destroy Soul Edge, kill Nightmare... Atone for my sins." Kisandra looks at him, her face saddened. "I promise, I will bring the sword back to you when my journey is over. I just need to save my sister. You will atone for your sins, Siegfried! Just please.. Tell me, if Kilina has Soul Edge, where will she be?" Siegfried points towards the Tower of Remembrance, and with that Kisandra leaves, walking past him and entering the tower. Kisandra climbs the tower, an exhausting journey but she does not give up. She finally reaches the top of the tower, almost collapsing as she gets there. She composes herself and attempts to walk further, but then she sees it... It's her sister, or could you even call her that? Kisandra looks over and there is Kilina, standing there with a menacing look on her face. She's too late, her sister had succumbed to the darkness of Soul Edge. She is no longer herself, she's malfested, she's Kilina Ω. Kisandra falls down crying. "No! I was too late!"... Soulcalibur IV (Ending) - 1591 - Kilina stands there, her evil red eyes gazing out towards the abyss. Her body begins to shake, she senses something. She turns around and notices her sister on the ground. Kisandra looks up towards her sister with tears in her eyes. "Kilina please.. It's me, your sister!" Kisandra begs. "Please, snap out of this! It isn't you!" Kisandra cries more but Kilina doesn't listen as she steps closer to Kisandra. "My dear, sweet sister..." Kilina says, menacingly. "Is that Soul Calibur you have?" Kilina asks. Kisandra cries and lifts herself up off the ground. "Kilina, stop... Please! I.. I don't want to hurt you!". Kilina lets out a dark laugh. "Hurt me? Do you not love me anymore? Can you not accept me?" Kilina asks, stepping closer and closer to Kisandra. "I must destroy that disgusting holy sword you possess. I must please Soul Edge. I must take your soul!" Kilina threatens as she launches herself towards Kisandra. Kisandra blocks the attack and flies backwards. "Please stop!" Kisandra shouts. "Hilde was right... I have to fight you, I have to destroy Soul Edge!". Kilina looks at her sister and laughs once more. "I'm sorry, Kilina. I love you" Kisandra wipes away her tears and launches towards her sister. Kilina lets out an evil smile and launches towards her sister. The evil sword and the spirit sword clash, letting out huge light beams of red and blue. The pair battle for what seems like a lifetime. Of equal strength they are both weakened. Kisandra grabs her side in pain, trying to stop the blood. "Kilina... I.. I can't take this.." Kisandra cries, grabbing her hip tighter as she falls to the ground. Kilina laughs as she grips Soul Edge tighter. "This one is a special one, Soul Edge. A pure soul, and the spirit sword!" Kilina runs towards Kisandra who is still on the floor, Soul Edge pointed directly at her. Kisandra opens her eyes and sees Kilina running right towards her at high speed. Kisandra rolls out of the way just in time, Soul Edge grazes past her already injured hip, causing it to bleed more. Kilina quickly turns around, angered. She lets out a scream and attempts to launch herself at Kisandra once again. Amidst her run however, Kisandra screams and throws Soul Calibur towards her sister. The holy sword penetrates Kilina's left eye. A fearsome scream is heard as Soul Edge flies from Kilina's hands. The holy sword drops to the floor as a red glow emits from Soul Edge and enters Kilina's wounded eye, going directly into Kilina's body. Kilina screams and grabs her eye in pain, she then collapses on the floor. Kisandra runs over to her sister, blood covering her body. She kneels down next to her crying. "Kilina please wake up! It's over, see?! You're okay?! Please... Wake up!" Kisandra cries more. She feels her hip, that is still bleeding. She winces as her hand passes over it, she looks pale. Kisandra coughs as blood flies from her mouth, she begins to lose consciousness and falls backwards now laying on the ground. "Kilina... Wake-... Wake up..." Kisandra begs, her voice fading. Kilina's body stirs on the ground, she takes in a big breath and launches upright. She's breathing heavily, no longer malfested. She sees her sisters body on the ground and rushes towards her. "No, no, no! Kisandra, Kisandra it's me! I'm so sorry, I... I didn't mean it!" Kilina cries, launching herself onto her sister. "Speak to me, please speak to me!" Kilina begs. Kisandra's eyes slowly open as she looks up towards her sister, she lets out a slight smile. "You-... You are just young and naive are-... Aren't you?" she jokes. "Kilina promise me... You-... You'll look after Klymene" Kilina cries harder. "Don't say that! I won't need to because you'll be there! Okay?!" Kisandra reaches her hand towards Kilina's face, caressing it. "You know that's not the truth... Please just-" Kisandra's eyes begin closing. "No! Kisandra please! Don't die on me, I need you!" Kilina screams, crying. "Goodbye, Kilina... I-... I love you" Kisandra's eyes fully close, she draws her last breath, and dies. A blue light emits from Soul Calibur, it travels towards Kisandra's body and engulfs her. When the light dissipates, Kisandra's body is gone. Soulcalibur Astral Swords - 1608 - Soulcalibur Astral Swords - A New Light - 1611 - Soulcalibur: The Spirit Lineage - 1611 - Soulcalibur Astral Swords - A Dark Destiny - 1611 - Pure Soul Physical Appearance Costumes Personality Fighting Style Critical Finish Critical Edge Relationships Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Soulcalibur III Characters Category:Soulcalibur IV Characters Category:Soulcalibur Astral Swords Characters Category:Soulcalibur Astral Swords - A New Light Characters Category:Soulcalibur Astral Swords - A Dark Destiny Characters Category:Greek Characters Category:Characters born in August Category:Cassaventes Family Category:Servants of Soul Calibur Category:Females Category:Sword and shield wielding Characters Category:Heroines Category:Alive Category:Characters who are Good Category:Characters with a unknown blood type Category:ColColton